Michaëla-Angélica Simoni
"- A touch of white by this, and a touch of determination there! And here is how we paint the hope! " - Michaëla-Angélica Simoni show his own vision of the word "believe". Michaëla-Angélica Simoni, or only Micha for short, is a young human girl which is schooled at Monster High School, and a fourteen years old teenager in first years who strongly believes in her dream to become a famous painter. She is a friend of Catrine DeMew since they confided the same passion for the art, but also is unofficial "student" for become a confirmed artist like her. She is a transferred student of the New Salem High for the Fraternity Program of New Salem between humans and monsters . Michaëla like the monsters because she is inspired by their fantastic appeareance and their intriguing behaviours which are close to those of the humans being, but his love for the painting makes it slightly difficult to understand for the others in his daily life. Etymology : His first name and second names are derived of the identity of the famous italian painter of the High Revival era, who is called Michelangelo,di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. Her nickname "Micha" is the diminutive of Michaëla, is very first name. She have also inherited of his father's name, who wanted for her to have the same qualities than her for the painting, by giving her a female version of his first name. Appearence : Micha is a young teenager with a skin slightly tanned and the eyes lights yellows : she have a ruffled fringe with golden strands of hairs almost everywhere on his hairstyle, and two pigtails who curls in their end. She wearing makeup of purple eyeshadow which underline his eyelids, and pink lipstick. She wear a pink head accessory with white spider web's patterns in his hairs who seems to be a scarf on a headband. We have the impression that he tie his right pigtail. She is dressed with a red burgundy dress-dungarees who seems to be flecked with colored paint, and have two belts green and purple around his waist. Michaëla wear in his legs purples parts of tights in hairnets, and brown and lavanders shoes with heels and dark green laces. Micha dislike is appearance because she thinks that she is ugly for a unknown reason, and not only for his size, but she like her clothes because she says that they are perfect for hide is ugliness. Personnality : Micha it's a energic and imaginative young human who venerate the painting and considers his activity litterally like a job and a integral part of his life, who is confirmed by his habit to always talk about is and make references to his passion, although she is not a professional. She can discuss with many images, terms sometimes difficult to understand, and metaphors, but it's not very mature and can be childish in her voice at the big despair of her teachers and some of the others monsters students of the high school, but she is average in her words. She idolize Catrine DeMew and dream to be like her when she is graduating of Monster High and she will enter in the active life. She took it's student's position of Catrine very seriously. Her imagination is great at the point that she can have fabulous ideas for his canvas in the worst moments, and that she went to realize is projects immediatly and as soon as possible. She became very enthousiastic when she is complimented by someone, and very angry when she is critcized for his "masterpieces". Like some artists, she is in disagreement with his society, and want a perfect utopia when nothing can suffer, but she is most better at talk, that at act, because she can make bad thing if she judge that is necessary. She is also very consumed by his art's interest, and don't pay attention at her studies, at the wrath of his parents. She is a very complexed girl, who hates her but admires always the others because she find a "secret beauty" in each others. But she seems also to be insensitive to his friend's feelings most of the time, and same of his family, but she don't doing this on purpose apparently. Backround : Michaëla-Angélica Simoni was born in a wednesday, the 18th february of the year 2006, at the local Van Gogh's hospital, in the little american city who was named New Salem. Her mother finished is childbirth at the twenty-third chamber, and have his third children happily, with all of the joyful congratulations of her family's side, his husband, and even is two others childrens. The little baby is baptised Michaëla-Angélica Simoni because his father want for her a good futur in the artistic area, like he want for her others son and daughter, that have obtain in their birth the name of two old but famous italian painters. The little girl grown up in a average and ordinary manner, with a stable healt, but developped at a very young age (four years old) a attraction for the art, and the paint in particular. It's probably because of the encouragements of her parents, who invite him regulary in their art's performance in which she can help in his own way of small girl. But she was also influenced by the poverty and the money's lack of her mother and father : for example, she don't have toys for economic reasons, she eat always low quality food, her brothers and sisters can't study in a university, and she have new cloths in rare opportunity (she is dressed with the old clothes of her elder sister Raphaëla, and when she became a teenager, she customize and use is sister clothes at his own avantage for have a unique killer style). But this difficulties are covered with the maternal and paternal love of her parents, his rising passion of the art, and the strong relationship that she share with her brother and sister. However, this cute family is divised by numerous of conflict and arguments that opposite his parents, his siblings, or the two in a mutual oral fight, sometimes in front of the last daughteir of the family, Micha. But she is accoutumate since her birth at this climate, and think that is normal. But her family is alway nice and understandable with her, and she is a real queen for everyone. She meet his uncles of his mother side occasionally, but not every day, for have comfortables and friendly moments with their. She have, with the various problems of his family, his own imaginary friend at six years old, when her brother Ludovico, after a violent argument with his parents, have quit the house because he don't bear the misery of his father and mother, and wanted to realize is own american dream like in the movies for become "a billionaire who can't depend of the other for live". She have abandon his imaginary friend at seven years old, when is sister Raphaëla runaway of the family's appartement without prevent or have a discussion with their, but in leaving only a little message when it's writting "I follow my beloved brother.He's right, because in this world of corruption and sinner, it's every man for himslef" thing that she never forgive as his siblings, and lead her to have a incurable hatred's feeling for them from now on, because of their selifshness. In the New Salem middle school, she increased more is painting's skill, and obtained excellent note in visual art, who leaded her to be the first sudent of his class in this subject, but no in the other, when she have means ratings. She go in the New Salem High School at her fourteen years old, and have for worst habit to denigrate studies and effort in her schooling at her first years and first trimester, in the profit of the art, when she becoming a real Léonard da Vinci in is productions, but don't have a solid reputation in her formers schools, when she was largely know as a insane girl and a "foster artist", critics who don't calm her mean (in contrary, their angered him). She is allowed to discover the existence of the monster when the Fraternity Program start in New Salem, and she is directly affected by this event,and the view of her first monsters in real, which well shocking her at first, fascinated in last, who leaded him to be the only girl in is class interested by the exchange of solidarity, and be one of the main protagonist that have accepted to come in Monster High, when she claim always to no regret is choice. She "befriended" Catrine at their first encounter in art class, when they're noticed the talent of each others, before they became real friend. Family : Micha is born in a family of artists, with a curious irony of the fate, who explain probably is enthusiasm for the art, most of the painting. Her mother was a sculptor of stone, and his father a painter like her. She have also a elder brother named Ludovico Simoni and a elder sister named Raphaëla Simoni, who have quit the house at their majority before apparently for live with others families members, because they don't wanted to live in the poverty of their own parents. Thereof don't earn a lot of money because of their job uncertain, and they have a crucial issues of financial savings, but she seems to love them despite this, and respect they're passion for the art, in the opposition of their previous childrens. But it's don't prevent him to making it only for the head. She is a daughter who desobey at theirs orders and thinks naively that she can suceed his dreams despite the warnings of his parents, that constantly anxious for the futur of their precious child. His relations with his others families members (her aunts, uncles, and cousins) are really at the worst point, because she don't want to understand their advice very pessimistic and scandalous about his father and the proclamed "stupidity" unfair that the Simoni family reproach at Michaëlo for have wanted to get married at a woman of a defavorised family and have choice the art before his financial statut. Micha hates also his sister and brother for don't have thinked to his parent's feelings and the effort that they have menaged to educate their childrens, but their departures have been a event that have infuriates her because she liked her siblings in the past, because they playing and discuss of their daily life with her a lot of time, when she was a little girl, and she don't have process her grudge when her mother and her father have announced her, in tears, the runaway of his two beloved siblings, which did not even say him goodbye or kissing her in the head a last time for farewell's act, but also they have litterally abandonn her without thinking at the consequences on his feelings, sign that at the deepest of they're hearts, they maybe not liked her in reality. We don't know how sister and brother have fled the family and where they are, if the others members have accepted them, or if they have undergo a unfortunate accident during their travels, and Micha and his parents are unaware of their indetermined fate, but Michaëla-Angélica don't care anymore of their becoming for revange on their behaviours. She have two maternal uncle that are the oldest and youngest child of her mother's parents, Vanni Botticulli and Filipepi Botticulli, one of which (Vanni, the elder) is deceased of a lung's cancer, but the second and the younger, Filipepi, is already alive. She in better relationship with their that his partenal side of the family, but she don't watch them frequently, and she's been very upset by the death of his uncle Vanni despite their remoteness. The two talking sometimes of art with their niece, who that enchanted her most of the time, and they have many giggles. In the end of the life of her uncle Vianni, it's her uncle Filipepi who fulled the two roles and comforted her for that she overcome this tragedy. But her paternal side is not the best, in most of being the face of her family that she never meet in his childhood and teenagerhood : he is composed of her two aunts, Andrea Simoni and Paola Simoni, but also his three others uncles, Lorenzo Simoni, Filippino Simoni and Antonio Simoni. Micha have four cousins, one who is the unique child of Andrea, named Michel Simoni (born after a money wedding when the unnamed husband of Andrea taken his family name by choice because his family has been the richest) and three born of his uncle Lorenzo : two sons named Giovanni Simoni and Joachim Simoni, and a daughter named Jan Simoni. Friends : Her most close friend is Catrine DeMew, that she considers as a true godness of the painting in his life, despite her werecat's monster membership that could have frightened Michaëla-Angélica and destroy their possibilities of forge a strong friendship. But the fact that Catrine is not like Micha only improves their links between each others, because the monsters always give at the human girl a robust inspiration for paint his masterpieces, and this rule don't exclude Catrine. Since the encounter of the two teenagers, they are discovered a great talents as much to the one as to the other one, who leaded to a mutual admiration and valuation among the girls and ghouls. Therefore, this relationship have started by a compliance of each others, But it's when they have learned artistics things from one of the other one that they have felt their first real reciprocal affection toward each others, and they becoming with that very good friends. It's when the trust have increased between them that Catrine asked the proposal at Micha to became is "student" for that she develop her talents and so that she teaches him the strings of the profession that she following everyday. Actually, they're connections are enhanced at a high level, and they're are frequently seen together through art. We don't know however if they're friendship would have been possible if they, or one of them, have been devoid of the lesser artistic skill. She is admirative of Catrine in the point of rave about some of her mere words. Michaëla it's also in a little and low but good acquaintance with some teenagers monsters of Monster High like Jackson Jeckyll and Catty Noir, but only in artistics purposes and personnals reazons, or coincidences that leaded him in a cooperation when she can be perfectly pleasant if she don't offensed directly about the paint : like Frankie Stein that she have painted one time, or Draculaura that have ordered to her one of his canvas for his family's manor, or Abbey Bominable and Holt Hyde when they found themselves with Micha convene immediatly at the headmistress's office by error because of Toralei's trick for be wash of all suspicions about one of his pranks. She is in good agreement with the others human of the Fraternity Program, because she is also of the Humanity and have know briefly, at least once, each members of the transfered group of humans since his schooling at New Salem High. But nevertheless, she don't have a particular friendship with their, and is not closer of the communauty because she don't share the same perception of the monsters, that she considers as a source of creativity, and she is unconscious of their fear of the mansters and ghouls who attends Monster High. His quite neutral personnality with the others, kind but not very invested and listening to the others monsters and humans, make Catrine is only real friend. Ennemies : Micha have only one true ennemy in common with the the others human of the Fraternity Program : it's the dangerous and insane terrorist named by the official nickname "Broken Smile", who want the fall of the monster's world, and is ready to manipulate, blackmail, kidnap, and even murdrered his victims for achieve its objective. Monster High being the first place that he must destroy for reach is aim, the humans have to cooperate with the monsters of the High School for protect the world of the Monsters. But if she is the ennemy of Broken Smile, it's only because, one day, he have attempted to kill Catrine and have insulted his masterpieces, act who as part of the things that is better not to do with her. That is how Broken Smile becoming the mortal adversary of Michaëla-Angélica and antagonized him, but their relationship already very bad get really worse in each of their meetings, and by the fact that the young artist is her privileged target of predilection every times. She is also in bad terms with his paternal side's family, but equally her sister and brother which she never forgiven they're neglect, that she considers as her ennemies by they're blood ties. And she view all of the person who dislike the painting and don't estimate seriously his works like rivals "that don't deserve is focus and his sympathy for their art's ignorance", like Toraleil, Heats Burns, Finnegan Wake, or Amanita Nightshade for example. With her, it's not the only thing that we have to do for being friend with her, who is almost impossible, but also never criticize and deceive her good point of view toward her canvas. Moreover, a lot of students that she watch as opponents are not specially means, but don't like the art and couldn't care less. Romance : Micha is actually single, officialy, because she claim that she wait for her real love and "knight in shinning armor" who can stab her heart with the Cupidon's arrow of the passionate's flame. As we can expect it after that, the young human teenager it's a sentimental and romantic girl who consider the love's emotion like a canvas of Romeo and Juliette : she believe at the real love, the purity of the feeling, and the crush who can tied two lovers together for the eternity, she dream to be like Yseult and be a young leading lady, but doesn't seems to be a artichoke heart or a butterlfy for mean. She is very suspicious and indifferent at a declaration of love if she meet a manster or a young men that want to date her, even if a event like this can be rare and that the last took place at New Salem High School, and Micha can attempt to determinate if her feelings for this person can be the right "incarnation of the pure love" that she search, before immediatly refuse the proposal, because she feel not the real love that she promise to her futur husband. With a behavior as this one, she's not ready to find her happiness for a romantic life with the heart on loves.... Or maybe yes, who knows ? Abilities and skills : Michaëla-Angélica have the same powers as the others members of the human race, so neither. But she have impressives, fantastics dedication and talent for the painting. She is a artist in learning affilied at Catrine who know that she can make wonderful canvas, and Micha can easily draw a very detailled design in a period who can be evaluate at less of one hours. With or any models, her parents and school's comrades have largely admired the precision of his masterpieces and their realistics features, as well as her work of quality who is finished in a very short time of draw and paint, the two together in the time available for the deployment of his amazing skills. Confiant of his capacities, she don't hesitate at try all of the movements and style of painting, like the Picasso's expressive manner, or also the Still Life, for always a bright success. But this quality have her limits, because she can't, ironically, paint naked person like the authentic classical's pictures and greek statues, who discomfort her, to the point that these cheeks become red like tomatoes. Gallery : Quotes : "- With the paint, you can create you're own world with only a brush and a piece of paper, according to you're imagination and you're own vision, for then present you're baby at the whole world. But you can also concentrate and show you're personal sentiments of the present day, accuse you're communauty, denounce, please others, illuminate the day of somebody.... Isn't wonderful ? You are you're real master and a really free inhabitant of this planet, because you can't be restrain by the rules of you're society, you are open and omnipotent ! In opposition of the others, you can watch the impossible and the insane what you feel like, and it's a gift of God. " - Micha talk about his perception of the art. "- Yes ! My godness ! " - When she is in admiration in front of Catrine. "- If you don't like the art, you are a hopeless case, because you can no seen the world in a other direction than you're actual susceptibility ! And is the saddest thing that a monster or a human can undergo in his whole life ! But must be nice having no idea of the immortality, because these monster that can't view the art and don't know the Death's Kiss, are convicted to live eternally in their own stupidity and insensibility ! " - When she react badly at a critic on his paint's style, and when is interlocutor is mortal. "- Ho God ! Look at that ! A eternal looser ! Please give him you're blessing for being a idiot, or kill her for end his suffering of have a pigeon's mind ! " - When she react badly at a critic on his canvas, but when his caller it's a immortal. "- You can't get off of that easily ! Let me make you suffer and immortalize you're pain in one of my canvas : it will be my work of art, you psychopath and werecat's executionner ! " - Michaëla confront Broken Smile and say politely what she have in his heart. "- The monsters ?! But the monsters are amazings ! The best way for realize the better artwork of this universe and have three successive painted canvas ! Why so much hatred !? " - Micha reveal for the first time his love for the monsters (for being excellents source of inspiration). Note : - She is Aquarius, because she was born between the 21th january and the 19th february. - She says that her favorite color is the brown, but in her canvas, she use the most frequently the azure blue color. - Her favorite painting's way is the Cubism, because she thinks that paint like that it's funny and entertaining. - Micha is however better at paint self-portraits and put on painting the appareance or the face of the others. __FORCETOC__ Category:Human Category:Females Category:Original Characters